Blog użytkownika:Disturbed Warrior/Inwazja na Salamandrian (opo)
thumb Hejcia wszystkim! Przepraszam, że zajmuję tyle miejsca na tym blogu, ale... inaczej nie potrafię''.'' Mam dla was nowe opo (ale to akurat nie nowość xD). Oczywiście jeśli chcecie żebym się przymknęła to nie ma sprawy, starczy mnie uświadomić. Ale jak ktoś chce, żebym dalej pisała, to też niech mi powie, będę miała kolejny dylemat życiowy xD. W każdym razie piszcie, czy mam pisać dalej czy nie. Tylko szczerze, nikogo nie zabiję za jego zdanie. No to czekam na waszą decyzję. Naraski <3 ~ Prolog ~ Na mojej planecie dzień zaczął się jak codzień. Jako królowa miałam wiele różnych spraw do załatwienia. Mimo to znalazłam chwilę by przejść się z córką na plac główny. Pozwoliłam jej się bawić z innymi dziećmi przy fontannie w pewnym oddaleniu ode mnie. I to był błąd. Kiedy rozmawiałam z matką jednego z dzieci koło fontanny pojawił się różowo-fioletowy trójkątny portal. Wyszło z niego kilka dziwnych robotów, które porwały moją córkę. Zdążyłam jedynie zobaczyć jej ogon znikający w portalu i usłyszeć jej krzyk. Przejście się zamknęło. Nie mogłam nic zrobić. Po chwili pojawiło się więcej portali, z których wyszła cała armia kosmicznych robotów. Rozpoczęła się inwazja. Najeźdźcy zaczęli strzelać do mieszkańców. Musiałam im pomóc. Zabrałam wszystkich i zabarykadowaliśmy się w zamku. Powiedziałam mojemu mężowi co się stało. Był wściekły na tych kosmitów, podobnie jak ja. Tym robotom nie ujdzie to na sucho. Poznają prawdziwe znaczenie słowa ,, ból ". Poznają gniew Mona Lisy. Rozdział 1 ~ Kosmitka w Chinatown ~ W kryjówce żółwi nie działo się nic ciekawego. Leonardo ćwiczył z mistrzem Splinterem, Michelangelo oglądał telewizję zajadając się pizzą z pepperoni, Donatello i April poprawiali nieudane wynalazki i planowali nowe, a Raphael i Teena znowu gdzieś wybyli. Ostatnio dość często im się to zdarzało. Nie było ich już spory kawałek czasu, ale nikt się tym specjalnie póki co nie przejmował. Tymczasem żółw i mutantka trenowali na dachach w pobliżu Chinatown. Nagle usłyszeli dziwny dźwięk. - Co to było? - spytała dziewczyna - Nie wiem, ale trzeba to sprawdzić - obydwoje ruszyli w kierunku źródła tajemniczych odgłosów Gdy dotarli na miejsce zobaczyli wychodzących z portalu Kraangów, trzymających młodą salamandriankę. Kosmitka szamotała się, wyrywała i krzyczała. - Musimy jej pomóc - stwierdził Raph Teena przytaknęła. Dwójka mutantów wyciągnęła broń i zeskoczyła z dachu wprost na Kraangoboty. Po krótkiej chwili wszystkie roboty leżały na ziemii rozczłonkowane. Mała salamandrianka próbowała uciec, ale bezskutecznie. Teena stanęła przed nią, jednocześnie odcinając drogę ucieczki. - Nie bój się, nie chcemy ci zrobić krzywdy, przyszliśmy ci pomóc - próbowała uspokoić kosmitkę Humanoidalna traszka zaprzestała prób ucieczki i spojrzała na swoich wybawców. Mutantka kucnęła przed nią. - Jak się nazywasz? - spytała Salamandrianka wzięła głęboki oddech. - Jestem księżniczka I'Khkaliphakhina - Na mnie możesz mówić Teena, a to jest mój przyjaciel Raph - wskazała stojącego za nią żółwia - Skąd jesteś? - Pochodzę z Salamandrianu i byłabym bardzo szczęśliwa, gdybyście pomogli mi wrócić do domu - odparła kosmitka - Postaramy się odstawić cię do domu. Mogę ci w skrócie mówić Kalipha? - Dobrze, nie mam nic przeciw - odpowiedziała salamandrianka - Pójdziesz teraz z nami do naszej kryjówki, w porządku? - zaproponowała Teen - No nie wiem... - Spokojnie, przecież wiesz, że chcemy ci pomóc wrócić do domu, ale nie damy rady bez sprzętu - wyjaśniła mutantka - No dobrze - zgodziła się Kalipha Teena wzięła ją za rękę i cała trójka ruszyła w kierunku kryjówki. Rozdział 2 ~ Serio?! ~ Leo właśnie skończył trening i usiadł obok Mikey'ego na kanapie. Po kilku minutach z labolatorium wyszli Donnie i April. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. - Raph i Teena jeszcze nie wrócili? - spytała - Nie - odparł Mikey - Jak długo ich nie ma? - spytał Don, który szczerze mówiąc nie zauważył kiedy wyszli Mikey zerknął na zegarek w telewizorze. - Gdzieś tak ze cztery godziny - odparł po chwili namysłu - może trochę dłużej... - To sporo. Oby nic im się nie stało - powiedziała April - Mam nadzieję, że nie - odparł Leonardo W tym momencie Raph i Teena dotarli do kryjówki wraz z Kaliphą. - Jesteście wreszcie! Gdzie was wcięło na tak długo? - dopytywał się Leo - Mieliśmy małą przygodę z Kraangami - odparła mutantka - A to kto? - spytał Don patrząc na salamandriankę Kosmitka poczuła na sobie jego spojrzenie, więc schowała się za nogą Teen i próbowała zakryć się jej ogonem. Dziewczyna zauważywszy to wyciągnęła ją zza siebie i kucnęła przy niej. - Nie bój się, to tylko bracia Rapha: Leo, Mikey i Donnie - wskazała wszystkich po kolei - A ta dziewczyna to moja przyjaciółka April - wskazała rudowłosą - Oni nie zrobią ci krzywdy, słowo Po tych słowach młoda salamandrianka trochę się uspokoiła. - Już dobrze? - spytała mutantka - Tak - odparła Kalipha - Chcielibyśmy się czegoś o tobie dowiedzieć, mogłabyś nam powiedzieć coś o sobie? - spytał Leo - No dobrze...więc tak: jestem księżniczka I'Khkaliphakhina, córka salamandriańskiego króla E'Nereaepheona i królowej Y’Gythgby, zwanej również Mona Lisą Wszyscy stanęli jak wryci. Salamandrianka trochę się przestraszyła, że powiedziała coś nie tak, więc wróciła do swojej kryjówki za ogonem Teeny. - Serio?! - Mikey odzyskał mowę jako pierwszy - Ale... to niemożliwe, zerwaliśmy ledwo dwa tygodnie temu... - odezwał się Raphael - Chyba że... - zaczęła April - Na Salamandrianie jest taki sam dyferencjał temporalny jak w wymiarze X - głośno pomyślał Don - To...chyba możliwe - poparł brata Leo Teenagerka pierwsza zauważyła, że Kalipha znów się schowała i odczepiła ją od swojego ogona. - Spokojnie Kalipha, nic się nie stało, oni poprostu znają twoją mamę i się trochę zdziwili, że nie wiedzieli o tobie wcześniej. A tak w ogóle ile masz lat, bo zapomniałam spytać? - zapytała mutantka - Pięć - odparła salamandrianka - No dobrze... a jak dostałaś się na tą planetę? - chciał wiedzieć Donatello - Porwały mnie roboty z różowymi mózgami w brzuchach, ale Raph i Teena mnie ocalili - odparła - To okropne... - stwierdziła April - Nie martw się, odstawimy cię do domu - powiedział Raphael kucając koło niej i kładąc jej rękę na ramieniu - Ale najpierw trzeba powiedzieć Monie, że jesteś cała, napewno się martwi. Zajmiesz się tym Raph? - spytał lider - Jasne - żółw wyciągnął n-fona i wybrał numer Mona Lisy Rozdział 3 ~ Szturm na zamek ~ *Piosenka do rozdziału : Skillet - Rise ; Link (Uwaga! Otwierać w nowej karcie) : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b3jQ0tFqG_0 Mona starała się uspokoić salamandrian, jednak nie szło jej to najlepiej. Większość kobiet i dzieci wszczęła panikę, a mężczyźni starali się podtrzymać bramę, by Kraangowie nie weszli do środka. Różowe móżdżki jednak zamiast się poddać zaczęły strzelać we wrota z blasterów. Jeden z pałacowych służących podbiegł do E'Nereaepheona. - Panie, brama już długo nie wytrzyma! - oznajmił W tym momencie do Mony zadzwonił telefon. Salamandriańska królowa odeszła trochę dalej od zgiełku i odebrała. - Halo - odezwała się do słuchawki - Cześć Mona - usłyszała znajomy głos po drugiej stronie - Raph? To nie jest dobry moment na rozmowę - powiedziała - Mam tu mały problem z inwazją... - Kraangów - dokończył za nią żółw - Skąd wiesz? - zdziwiła się salamandrianka - Od twojej córki, jest z nami - oznajmił Raphael - Naprawdę?! To świetnie! Tak się martwiłam... - ucieszyła się Lisa - Jest cała, odbiliśmy ją Kraangom. Oddamy ci ją najszybciej jak będzie się dało - powiedział żółw - Dobra, muszę kończyć, chyba właśnie wdarli się do środka, narazie - powiedziała Mona słysząc trzask łamanego drewna i rozłączyła się Miała rację. Kraangowie wbili się do zamku. Trzeba było walczyć.Mona Lisa pobiegła do swojego męża i wzięła od niego miecz. Najszybciej jak się dało zabrała wszystkich salamandrian do magazynu z bronią. Każdy wziął coś dla siebie. Salamandriańska armia ruszyła do walki z Kraangami. Okazało się jednak, że przeciwników było kilka razy więcej. Nie mieli zbyt wielkich szans na zwycięstwo. Najeźdźcy zepchnęli ich do zamku jednocześnie zmuszając przejście z ataku do obrony. Salamandrianie jednak nie zamierzali się poddać. Będą walczyć do końca. Nie poddadzą się za żadną cenę. - Naprzód! Nie dajcie się! - krzyczał E'Nereaepheon Zarówno Kraangowie jak i salamandrianie padali na ziemię. Jednak Kraangów cały czas przybywało. Sytuacja nie wyglądała dobrze. Rozdział 4 ~ Wyprawa w kosmos ~ *Piosenka do rozdziału : Simon Curtis - Superhero (Nightcored) ; Link (Uwaga! Otwierać w nowej karcie) : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vZFwA_xuHh4 - Mona poinformowana - oznajmił Raphael - To dobrze. Zostaje jeszcze kwestia transportu. Donnie, masz coś na tą okazję? - spytał Leo - Jasne - odparł brązowooki Donatello pobiegł do swojej pracowni. Po piętnastu minutach wrócił z planami statku kosmicznego. - Co sądzicie? - pokazał szkice reszcie - No nieźle, a ile zajmie jego budowa? - zainteresował się lider - Jeśli mi pomożecie, to nie zejdzie zbyt długo - odparł Don - W takim razie do dzieła! - powiedziała Teen Wszyscy poszli do pracowni Donatella. Wzięli się do roboty. Donnie i April zajmowali się elektroniką i wnętrzem, Mikey, Raph i Leo spawali blachy, a Teena razem z Kaliphą (której musiała pilnować) wybierały farbę do pomalowania maszyny. Zszedł im na tym cały dzień. Późnym wieczorem statek był już gotowy. - Dobra robota panowie - powiedział Leo - i panie - dodał, widząc niezadowolone miny dziewcząt - Dobra, ja muszę iść, do jutra - pożegnała się April - O ósmej tutaj, pamiętaj! - krzyknął za nią Leo - Zostaje jeszcze sprawa kombinezonu dla Teeny - powiedział Raph - A, racja, dajcie mi chwilę - Donnie pobiegł z powrotem do labolatorium Pozostali usiedli na kanapie, a Mikey włączył telewizję. Po godzinie Don dołączył do nich. - Skończyłem - oznajmił - To dobrze - Leo ziewnął - Późno już, najwyższa pora się kłaść. Jutro rano wyruszamy - Jest jeden problem. Gdzie będzie spała Kalipha? - zapytał Don - Może spać na kanapie - odparła Teen - Ale przecież ty tam śpisz - przypomniał jej Raphael (pokój dla Teeny był jeszcze w budowie) - To nic, poradzimy sobie - mutantka zbytnio się nie przejeła - No dobra, w takim razie dobranoc Żółwie rozeszły się do swoich pokoi. Teen rozłożyła pościel na kanapie. - Połż się - zwróciła się do Kaliphy - jutro czeka nas daleka podróż Salamandrianka posłusznie wykonała polecenie. - Dobranoc - szepnęła - Dobranoc - cicho odparła Teen Dziewczyna przeobraziła się w wilka, zwinęła w kłębek w rogu kanapy i zasnęła. Następnego dnia wszyscy obudzili się dość wcześnie. O ósmej wszyscy zgodnie z planem stawili się w labolatorium. Donatello podał każdemu skafander. Każdy poszedł założyć swój strój. - I jak? - spytała Teena prezentując się w nowym stroju Wyglądał prawie jak kombinezon April, ale miał kolor identyczny jak maska dziewczyny i posiadał więcej biało-fuksjowych dodatków - Wow - powiedziała April - Bardzo ci ładnie - rzekł Leo - Zgadzam się - poparł Don - Ja też - dorzucił Mikey - I ja - po chwili dodał Raph przestając się na nią gapić jak sroka w gnat - Naprawdę bardzo, bardzo, bardzo ci ładnie - pomyślał zielonooki, ale nie powiedział tego na głos - Dzięki - odparła Teena - Więc ruszamy! - powiedział Leo Wszyscy weszli na statek. Don siadł za sterem, pozostali zajęli przygotowane dla nich miejsca. Donatello odpalił maszynę, otworzył podjazd (jakimś cudem statek się tam mieścił), włączył tryb kamuflażu i wyleciał poza ziemską atmosferę. - Kurs na Salamandrian! - krzyknął Leo Rozdział 5 ~ Walka z Kraangami ~ *Piosenka do rozdziału : Skrillex - Reptile ; Link (Uwaga! Otwierać w nowej karcie) : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dm_4GZFueY8 Żółwie, April, Teena i Kalipha dotarli w pobliże Salamandrianu. Znajdował się on w skupisku wielu różnych planet. Przyjaciele wypatrywali celu podróży. - Tam! - krzyknęła Kalipha wskazując niewielką zielono-niebieską planetę - Dobra, złapcie się czegoś - powiedział Donnie Brązowooki skierował statek na Salamandrian. Wszyscy kurczowo złapali się różnych wystających elementów. Statek wylądował. Nie musieli zakładać hełmów, bo okazało się, że atmosfera jest tam taka sama jak na Ziemii. Wszyscy wyszli na zewnątrz. Po chwili jednak zostali zaatakowani przez wojsko Kraangów. - Teena, April, chrońcie Kaliphę - zarządził lider Dziewczyny zasłoniły przestraszoną salamandriankę i wyciągnęły broń. Kosmici bez ustanku atakowali, co zmusiło przyjaciół najpierw do obrony, później do odwrotu. - Jest ich za dużo - krzyknął Don - Wracamy na statek! - krzyknął Leo Nikomu przez myśl nie przeszło się sprzeciwiać. Wszyscy wbiegli do środka, a Donnie zamknął wejście. Kraangowie zaczęli strzeliwać statek z blasterów. - Donnie, nie zamontowałeś tu przypadkiem żadnej broni? - spytał Leo - Nie sądziłem, że trafimy w sam środek inwazji - odparł Don - Taa...- odezwał się Raph - Wiedziałem, że o czymś zapomniałem... - Czyli że wiedziałeś o tym co się tu dzieje?! - nie dowierzał Leo - No...tak - odparł zielonooki nieco zakłopotany - TO DLACZEGO NIC NIE MÓWIŁEŚ?! - wydarł się na niego lider - Przecież mówię, że zapomniałem! - Dobra, chłopaki dość! - April weszła pomiędzy dwa żółwie - O takich rzeczach się nie zapomina! - nie odpuszczał niebieskooki - Starczy Leo, zostaw go w spokoju - odezwała się Teena Leonardo odpuścił dalsze kłótnie. Wszyscy zaczęli zastanawiać się jak pozbyć się Kraangów i znaleźć Monę, ale niomu nic nie przychodziło do głowy. - Nie ma wyjścia, musimy walczyć - powiedział Leo - przecież nie będziemy tu tak siedzieć - Racja, to jaki jest plan? - zapytał Donnie - Raph i ja odciągniemy ich uwagę, a wy wyjdziecie na zewnątrz i schowacie się gdzieś, ale przede wszystkim macie chronić Kaliphę - odparł lider Wszyscy przytaknęli. Leonardo i Raphael wybiegli ze statku i zaatakowali, odciągając uwagę wroga od przekradających się na drugą stronę bojowiska Donniego, Mikey'ego,April, Teeny i Kaliphy. Cała piątka ukryła się za wielkim głazem. Plan został wykonany, ale... nie ustalili jak wydostać Rapha i Leo z otaczającej ich armii Kraangów. - Trzeba im pomóc - stwierdziła Teen - Ale jak? - zapytała April - Mam pomysł! - oznajmił Michelangelo - Czy napewno chcemy wiedzieć jaki? - upewniał się Don - Możemy odciągnąć uwagę Kraangów rozbijając bomby dymne w różnych miejscach, a wtedy Raph i Leo uciekną - przedstawił swój pomysł Mikey - To...całkiem niegłupi pomysł - uznał Donatello - Kalipha, zostaniesz tu chwilkę sama? - spytała salamandriankę Teena - Dobrze - odparła kosmitka - Tylko nigdzie nie odchodź - zastrzegła Teen April, Donnie, Mikey i Teenagerka rozbiegli się w różnych kierunkach. Michelangelo dał znak ręką. Trzy... dwa... jeden...wszyscy naraz rzucili bomby dymne na ziemię i uciekli z powrotem za skałę. Kraangowie odwrócili się, a wtedy Raphael i Leonardo również się wymknęli. - Dzięki - powiedział Leo - To co teraz? - spytał Raph - Biegniemy do zamku szukać Mony - odparł lider Teena wzięła Kaliphę za rękę i cała siódemka pobiegła w kierunku atakowanego przez kosmitów z innego wymiaru zamku. Gdy Kraangowie zauważyli, że uciekają, natychmiast ruszyli w pościg. Rozdział 6 ~ Poszukiwania Mony ~ *Piosenka do rozdziału : Nightcore - You're gonna go far, kid ; Link (Uwaga! Otwierać w nowej karcie) : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Btx2SoZ8_0w Włamanie się do zamku nie było zbyt trudne. Kraangowie w większości znajdowali się wewnątrz zamku i walczyli z salamandrianami, tylko mała ich grupa strzegła bramy. Żółwie szybko się ich pozbyły. Gożej wyglądała sytuacja w środku. Cała armia Kraangów walczyła z salamandrianami zarówno na dziedzińcu jak i wewnątrz zamku. - April, wyczuwasz gdzieś Monę - zapytał Donnie Nastolatka skupiła się. - Tam! - wskazała wejście do pałacu Wszyscy spojrzeli w tamtą stronę. - W takim razie zaraz się tam dostaniemy - powiedział Leo Żółwie, kosmitka, mutantka i nastolatka pobiegli w kierunku wejścia. Czterej bracia biegli przodem rozwalając Kraangów. Dziewczyny pilnowały Kaliphy, żeby nic jej się nie stało. Wewnątrz było jeszcze więcej Kraangobotów niż na zewnątrz. Móżdżki miały sporą przewagę nad salamandrianami. - Teraz tam! - April wskazała korytarz po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia Grupa przyjaciół przedzierała się przez morze Kraangów. W końcu dotarli do korytarza. Był długi i dziwnie pusty, tylko tu i ówdzie widać było szczątki robotów. Kalipha cały czas mocno trzymała Teenę za rękę. Nagle tuż przed nią wyskoczył skrzeczący, różowy mózg i rzucił się na nią. Salamandrianka krzyknęła i ukryła się za nogą mutantki. Na szczęście Kraang nie dopadł Kaliphy, ponieważ został zraniony sztyletem Teeny. Mózg spadł na ziemię, podnósł się i uciekł. Zielonooka wyciągnęła roztrzęsioną Kaliphę zza swojego ogona. - W porządku, już go nie ma - powiedziała Teen Księżniczka próbowała przestać się trząść, jednak nie szło jej to najlepiej. Teena przeszła do swojej zwierzęcej wersji. - Wskakuj młoda - powiedziała do Kaliphy Salamandrianka, trochę zdziwiona takim obrotem spraw, wdrapała się na grzbiet wilczycy, po czym wszyscy ruszyli dalej. Na końcu korytarza znaleźli wielkie, drewniane drzwi. Były trochę podniszczone i uchylone, jednak pomimo zniszczeń nadal robiły wrażenie. Zza wrót słychać było odgłosy walki. Raph zajrzał do środka i gwałtownie się odsunął, bo omal nie dostał z blastera. - Co tam jest? - spytał Leo - Cała armia Kraangów miażdżąca salamandrian na papkę - odparł - a co do pomieszczenia to to chyba kiedyś była sala tronowa - April, czy Mona na pewno jest w środku? - spytał Don Nastolatka skupiła się - Tak - odparła po chwili - No to wchodzimy - Leo otworzył drzwi na oścież - Teena, ty pilnujesz Kaliphy, reszta do ataku! - zarządził Leo, Raph, Mikey, Donnie i April rzucili się na Kraangów, a wilczyca z salamandrianką uczepioną jej futra ruszyły za nimi. - Rozdzielamy się! - krzyknął Leo Każdy z walczących pobiegł w innym kierunku. - Teena, schowajcie się gdzieś! - do uszu wilczycy doszedł krzyk lidera Mutantka wybiegła ze zbiorowiska Kraangów i rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu kryjówki. Kalipha siedząca na jej grzbiecie otworzyła oczy (od czasu wejścia do sali miała je zamknięte). Teena w końcu zauważyła dobry schron. Zrobiła slalom wokół kilku Kraangobotów i już miała krzyknąć na Kaliphę, żeby z niej zeszła i się schowała, kiedy jeden z kosmitów trafił ją blasterem. Wilczyca upadła, a młoda salamandrianka spadła z jej grzbietu. Kalipha, przestraszona, że coś się stało jej kompance nie zauważyła stoj ącego za nią i mierzącego do niej Kraanga. Słysząc dźwięk wydawany przez kosmiczną broń salamandrianka odwróciła się i stanęła jak wryta. Kosmita z innego wymiaru właśnie miał pociągnąć za spust, gdy został powalony na ziemię celnym rzutem sai. Raphael zabrał swoją broń i widząc przyjaciółkę leżącą na podłodze pomógł jej wstać. - Musicie bardziej uważać - powiedział żółw i dołączył do braci Kalipha pobiegła za Teeną do kryjówki i obie się tam wczołgały. Leżały teraz we wnęce u samego dołu ściany. Dziura wyglądała trochę jak wywietrznik, ale nie miała wylotu z drugiej strony. Tymczasem Raph walczył razem z braćmi i April. Kraangowie ich otoczyli. Nie mieli szans na ucieczkę, a walka z tyloma przeciwnikami naraz nie miała specjalnego sensu. Wtedy ni z tąd ni z owąd pojawiła się Mona i jej mąż i zaatakowali Kraangów. Żółwie i dziewczyna dołączyli do walki. - Miło cię znowu widzieć Mona - powiedział Raphael - Ciebie również, tylko szkoda, że w takich, a nie innych okolicznościach - odparła Lisa Rozdział 7 ~ Zagubieni ~ *Piosenka do rozdziału : Skillet - Not Gonna Die ; Link (Uwaga! Otwierać w nowej karcie) : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=njJ7NZMH70M - A gdzie moja córka? - zapytała Mona rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu - Jest z Teeną, kazałem im się ukryć - odpowiedział Leo - A kto to jest? - chciała się dowiedzieć Lisa - Nowa mutantka w naszej paczce - wyjaśnił Mikey - Na pewno można jej ufać? Wkońcu I'Khkaliphakhina to księżniczka... - Uwierz mi Mona, ona naprawdę jest warta zaufania - zapewnił przyjaciółkę Raph - Mam nadzieję - szepnęła Lisa sama do siebie Tymczasem Teena i Kalipha siedziały w swojej kryjówce i przyglądały się Kraangom. Nagle jeden z nich je zauważył. Podszedł bliżej. - Jak on nas znalazł? - spytała cicho przestraszona salamandrianka Wilczyca przyłożyła sobie łapą w czoło. - Przecież moje oczy świecą w ciemności! Jak ja mogłam o tym zapomnieć? - przypomniała sobie mutantka Robot wsadził głowę do dziury. Teena nie wiedziała co robić, jednak po chwili zadziałał w niej jakiś zwierzęcy instynkt. Jednym szybkim ruchem przysunęła się do Kraangobota i odgryzła mu głowę, po czym łapami z całej siły wypchnęła go ze swojej kryjówki i wyrzuciła za nim jego pogryzioną głowę. Ze środka robota wyskoczył skrzeczący mózg, który po chwili uciekł. Teena, żeby zapobiec podobnej sytuacji zamknęła oczy. Kalipha rozglądała się po pomieszczeniu, gdy na drugim końcu zgrupowania Kraangów dostrzegła swoich rodziców. - Mama! Tata! Widzę ich! - krzyknęła i pobiegła w ich stronę - Zaczekaj! - wilczyca ruszyła w pościg za salamandrianką Jak na swój wiek Kalipha była bardzo szybka. Wbiegła w zbiorowisko Kraangów i przechodząc im między nogami dostała się do swoich towarzyszy. - Mamo! - zawołała - I'Khkaliphakhina! - Mona Lisa zniszczyła Kraanga, z którym walczyła i przytuliła się do córki - Tak się o ciebie martwiłam... - A gdzie Teena? - zainteresował się Mikey Kalipha odsunęła się od matki i rozejrzała się dookoła - Nie rozumiem...była tuż za mną... - Idę jej poszukać - oznajmił Raph - Nie ma na to czasu, Kraangi mają znaczną przewagę liczebną, pokonają nas, musimy się gdzieś ukryć - odparł Leo - Ale...- zaczął Raphael - Bez żadnych "ale". Musimy się gdzieś schować. Teena napewno zrobiła to samo - Leo nie zamierzał zmieniać zdania - Według mnie nie powinniśmy jej zostawiać samej w nieznanym miejscu - wtrącił E'Nereaepheon Zauważył, że żółw w czerwonej bandanie od początku trochę krzywo na niego patrzy i chciał jakoś go do siebie przekonać, a poza tym podobnie jak Raphael nie uznawał pozostawienia dziewczyny samej sobie na placu boju za dobry pomysł. Raph widząc, że salamandrianin stara się mu pomóc uznał, że chyba nie jest on nawet taki zły. Leonardo jednak nie zwrócił zbytniej uwagi na ich sprzeciwy. - Mona, znasz jakąś dobrą kryjówkę? - zapytał lider - Znam, za mną, zaprowadzę was - odrzekła i ruszyła w kierunku drzwi - Mam pytanie - Mikey zwrócił się do salamandriańskiego króla - Mogę ci w skrócie mówić Nere? - Jasne - odparł tamten Leo, Mikey, Donnie, April, Kalipha i Nere pobiegli za Lisą. W całym tym zamieszaniu z Kraangami nikt nie zauważył, że Raphael nie dał za wygraną i korzystając z chwili nieuwagi pozostałych poszedł szukać Teeny na własną rękę. Tymczasem pozostali dotarli do kryjówki Mony. Był to niewielki pokój umiejscowiony w murze. - Zaraz...a gdzie Raph? - zapytała April - No nie, pewnie poszedł szukać Teeny. Dlaczego on mnie nigdy nie słucha?! - Leo się zdenerwował - Spokojnie Leo, później go znajdziemy, ale póki co potrzebny nam plan powstrzymania inwazji - powiedział Don - Racja - odparł lider Jednak nikomu nic nie wpadało do głowy. Tymczasem Raphael nadal poszukiwał swojej przyjaciółki. Nie przeszkadzało mu to jednak w niszczeniu Kraangobotów.W pewnym momencie usłyszał zdenerwowany głos Teeny. - Gdzie ich wszystkich wcięło?! Żółw pobiegł w kierunku, z którego doszedł go głos. Dotarł do olbrzymiego zbiorowiska Kraangów otaczającego jego przyjaciółkę. Wbił się do środka i odnalazł Teenę. - Raph! Tak się cieszę, że cię widzę. Myślałam, że mnie tu zostawiliście - powiedziała - W sumie to jestem sam. Reszta stchórzyła i się schowała. Leo uznał, że znajdziemy cię później, ale ja nie zostawiam przyjaciół samych sobie w środku inwazji, a w dodatku na nieznanym terenie - odparł żółw - No to bardzo mili z nich kumple skoro chcieli mnie tu zostawić - powiedziała mutantka Po pewnym czasie obydwoje zaczęli tracić siły do walki. - Raph...ja...już...nie mam...siły - stwierdziła Teena zadając kolejne ciosy Kraangom - Musimy się schować - powiedział Raph - Ale gdzie? - Nie wiem...po prostu w nogi! - dwójka mutantów przedarła się przez Kraangów i ruszyła wzdłuż korytarza. Kosmici ruszyli w pościg. Przyjaciele skręcali w coraz to kolejne korytarze, aż wkońcu trafili do pokoju bez innego wyjścia. - Gdzie oni są?! Nigdy ich nie ma kiedy są potrzebni - odezwał się Raphael Żółw i dziewczyna ponownie zaczęli walczyć. Byli tak zajęci, że nie zauważyli kiedy Kraangowie przytargali działo energetyczne. Wycelowali nim w dwójkę mutantów. Słysząc dźwięk wydawany przez kosmiczną broń obydwoje odwrócili się i stanęli jak wryci. Broń wystrzeliła. Rozdział 8 ~ Ucieczka z zamku ~ *Piosenka do rozdziału: Fall Out Boy - Light them up ; Link (Uwaga! Otwierać w nowej karcie) : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vhI-DyDhlDM Raph i Teena oberwali promieniem, przebili ścianę i spadli na podłogę pokoju, w którym ukrywali się ich towarzysze. - Raph?! Teena?! - Leo podbiegł do nich - Są nieprzytomni - uświadomił brata Don Kraangowie zaczęli do nich strzelać. Leonardo i Donatello zabrali swoich nieprzytomnych towarzyszy. Wszyscy zaczęli uciekać. Kosmiczne mózgi ruszyły za nimi. Mona wskazała przyjaciołom drogę do innej kryjówki w zamku. Kraangowie nie zdołali ich dogonić April i Donnie próbowali obudzić. W końcu im się udało. - Żyjecie! Tak się cieszę! - Mikey przytulił dwójkę mutantów - Wszystko w porządku Mikey - zapewniła go Teen - Czyli że jesteście cali? - upewnił się Leo - Tak - odparła dziewczyna - To dobrze - zwrócił się do Rapha - Dlaczego ty mnie nigdy nie słuchasz?! To mogło się skończyć o wiele gorzej! - Gdybyś łaskawie ruszył skorupę i nam pomógł zamiast się chować jak ten tchórz to nic by się nie stało! - Raphael się zdenerwował - Ja w przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie zostawiam drużyny żeby spełnić swoje widzi-mi-się! - nie pozostawał dłużny lider - Odwal się od niego Leo, gdyby nie Raph to byłoby po mnie. Postanowił mi pomóc kiedy ty chowałeś się w skorupę w kryjówce! - dołączyła się Teen, którą też łatwo było rozzłościć - Dosyć tego, uspokójcie się! - April zainterweniowała Raph, nadal zdenerwowany podparł ścianę i założył ręce. Teena usiadła w kącie i schowała głowę między kolana. Tymczasem pozostali kombinowali nad pozbyciem się Kraangów. - Mona, a tak w ogóle to skąd wzięli się ci wszyscy Kraangowie na waszej planecie? - zainteresował się Leo - Mają w sporym oddaleniu od miasta polanę całą usianą teleportami, przez które tu przychodzą - wyręczył Lisę Nere - Czyli gdyby podłożyć tam bombę i zwabić tam Kraangów możnaby się ich pozbyć - wymyślił Leonardo - Niestety wszelkie środki wybuchowe jakie mieliśmy zostały zużyte - oznajmiła Mona - Teena, Kraangowie strzelali do was z działa energetycznego, tak? - zapytał Don - Zgadza się - odparła dziewczyna nie wyciągając głowy z pomiędzy kolan - Możliwe, że mógłbym odwrócić polaryzację tego działa tak, żeby wybuchło...-głośno pomyślał Donnie - W takim razie trzeba je zdobyć - stwierdził Leo - No to mamy już plan - ucieszyła się April - Tylko jak się stąd wydostaniemy? - zapytała Kalipha Mimo tego, że była jeszcze mała znała się na taktykach wojennych i różnego rodzaju innych planach (nauczył ją tego ojciec). - Na to też mam już pomysł - powiedział Leo - Ja i Raph postaramy się zdobyć działo energetyczne. April, Donnie, Mikey i Teena, waszym zadaniem jest tylko wydostać się stąd kiedy odciągniemy uwagę Kraangów. Spotkamy się na statku - zarządził - Ja, Kalipha i Nere zostajemy tutaj. Musimy poszukać ocalałych salamandrian - oznajmiła Mona Żółwie i dwie dziewczyny pożegnały się z salamandriańską rodziną królewską. Raphael i Leonardo pobiegli do sali tronowej szukać działa energetycznego. W końcu je znaleźli. - Ja zajmę się Kraangami, ty bierz działo - powiedział Leo Raph nic nie odpowiedział tylko wziął się do roboty. Nadal był zły na brata za to, że chciał zostawić Teenę i na dodatek jeszcze ta kłótnia... ale posłusznie zabrał działo i ruszył z nim w stronę wyjścia. Leo niszczył wszystkich Kraangów stojących im na drodze. Robotów było dużo, ale wreszcie udało im się wydostać na zewnątrz. Pozostali czekali już na nich na statku. Leonardo schował broń i pomógł zielonookiemu taszczyć działo. Było dość ciężkie, ale we dwóch szybko się uwinęli. Gdy tylko weszli na statek Donnie zamknął za nimi wejście. - Zobacz co da się z tym zrobić Donnie - powiedział Leo wskazując kosmiczną broń Rozdział 9 ~ Koniec inwazji ~ *Piosenka do rozdziału : Skillet - Hero ; Link (Uwaga! Otwierać w nowej karcie) : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RRkIQ1Djlbs Don przez kilka godzin grzebał przy dziale. W końcu wyciągnął z niego małą, świecącą na różowo część. - Gotowe - oznajmił - Jest tylko jeden problem... - A mianowicie? - chciał wiedzieć Leo - Bomba musi być aktywowana ręcznie tym guzikiem - wskazał mały, czarny przycisk - ale wybucha z wielką mocą i to... właściwie natychmiast - W takim razie co my teraz zrobimy? - zapytała April - Przecież nie poślemy żadnego z nas na pewną śmierć - Później się będziecie nad tym głowić, narazie trzeba powstrzymać Kraangów przed opanowaniem tej planety - powiedział Raph - Ale... - zaczęła rudowłosa - Żadnych "ale". Pora działać - Raphael otworzył drzwi i wyszedł na zewnątrz Jego bracia wzruszyli ramionami i pobiegli za nim. Po chwili Teena i April również dołączyły. Większość Kraangów wróciła już do zamku, tylko dwudziestu zostało na straży statku. Przyjaciele bez problemu sobie z nimi poradzili. Z ich położenia widać było pole portali. Donnie spojrzał w tamtą stronę. - To jaki jest plan? - zapytał - Mikey i ty zwabicie wszystkich Kraangów. Ja, Raph, April i Teena zaczekamy na was tam - wskazał ośrodek portali - Mam być przynętą?! - spytał Donnie - Tak - odparł Leo - Wielkie dzięki Leo. Chodź Mikey, miejmy to już za sobą - obaj ruszyli do zamku Pozostali poszli na pole portali. Teena, którą od początku ciekawiły fioletowe, międzywymiarowe przejścia zaglądała teraz do każdego z nich jaki tylko znajdował się w pobliżu. Kiedy skończyła, stanęła obok przyjaciół i razem z nimi zaczęła wypatrywać Dona i Mikey'ego. Nie musieli długo czekać. Po kilku minutach zobaczyli dwóch krzyczących braci i całą armię goniących ich Kraangów. Żółwie biegły co sił w nogach i dotarły w umówione miejsce sporo przed kosmitami. - To co z tą bombą? - zapytała April Donatello wyciągnął z pasa świecące na różowo urządzenie. - Ja się tym zajmę - oznajmił Leo - Nie ma mowy - doszła go odpowiedź jednego z braci Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył coś powiedzieć Raphael zabrał Donniemu ładunek wybuchowy i podbiegł bliżej do armii Kraangów. - No dalej, różowe pokraki, złapcie mnie jeśli dacie radę! - krzyknął do kosmitów Kraangowie natychmiastowo przyspieszyli i zaczęli do niego strzelać. Żółw zwinnie unikał laserów i pobiegł w stronę centrum portalowiska. - Raph nie! - krzyknęli naraz Teena i Leo Obydwoje już chcieli za nim pobiec, ale Mikey, Donnie i April ich powstrzymali. Obydwoje starali się wyrwać, ale na darmo. April, Don, a nawet Mikez ydawali sobie sprawę z tego, że to jedyne wyjście. Tymczasem Raphael zwabił Kraangów na środek pola z portalami. Gdy miał pewność, że wszyscy kosmici znajdą się w zasięgu bomby, zdetonował ją. Wybuch nastąpił prawie natychmiast. Widać było tylko białe, oślepiające światło. Siła wybuchu rzuciła pozostałą piątkę przyjaciół na ziemię. Po chwili po portalowisku nie zostało właściwie śladu. Zmiotło je z powierzchni planety. Pozostało tylko kilka skał. Nikt nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się stało. Cała piątka podniosła się i stała jak wryta. Nikt nie mógł się ruszyć ani nic powiedzieć. -Cz...czy on... - April odezwała się pierwsza - Nie,nie, to nie miało tak być! - powiedział Leo Rozdział 10 ~ Powrót do domu ~ *Piosenka do rozdziału : Starset - It Has Begun ; Link (Uwaga! Otwierać w nowej karcie) : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JzQanec_Ey4 Pozostali nadal byli w ciężkim szoku. Nagle Mikey podbiegł do Leonarda i mocno się do niego przytulił. April podeszła do Donniego i złapała go za rękę. Żółw oprzytomniał i odzyskał władzę w ciele. Rudowłosa położyła mu głowę na ramieniu. - To n-n-niemożliwe - szepnęła Teen Leo podszedł do niej i położył jej rękę na ramieniu. Dziewczyna nie mogła znieść myśli, że jej najlepszy przyjaciel nie żyje. Nagle usłyszała jakiś tajemniczy odgłos. Podniosła uszy i zaczęła nasłuchiwać. - Co jest? - spytał Leo Nie uzyskał jednak odpowiedzi. Mutantka gwałtownie machnęła mu ogonem tuż przed nosem i pobiegła w stronę miejsca wybuchu. Wszyscy byli trochę zdziwieni. - Zaczekaj! - krzyknął za nią Mikey i ruszył w jej ślady Cała reszta zrobiła to samo. Prawie udało im się ją dogonić, gdy nagle gwałtownie zahamowała i wszyscy w nią wpadli przy okazji się przewracając. Teena znalazła się pod trzema żółwiami i nastolatką. Mutantka starała się wydostać, poniekąd uniemożliwiając pozostałym zejście z niej. W pewnym momencie zauważyła, że ktoś przed nią stoi i wyciąga do niej rękę. Spojrzała w górę i ją zamurowało. Stał przed nią Raph, cały i zdrowy. Podała mu rękę, a on pomógł jej się wydostać. Patrzyła na niego niedowierzając. Pozostali powoli podnieśli się z ziemii, również mocno zdezorientowani. - Raph? Ale...jak? - zapytała - Salamandriańskie skały są całkiem wytrzymałe - wskazał głaz kawałek za nim Mutantka odzyskała pełne panowanie nad sobą, złapała żółwia za ramiona i zaczęła nim potrząsać. - Nigdy więcej mnie tak nie strasz, myślałam, że już po tobie, jeszcze raz odstawisz taki numer a nie wypuszczę cię więcej na żadną misję, zrozumiano?! - powiedziała podniesionym tonem nie przestając potrząsać żółwiem - Tak, a-le dla-cze-go? - zapytał Raph, nawet nie próbując się wyrwać dziewczynie Mutantka puściła zielonookiego, po czym przytuliła się do niego. Żółw trochę się zmieszał. - Bo mi na tobie zależy ty sałato w czerwonej bandanie - powiedziała Raphael odwzajemnił uścisk. Po chwili pozostali dołączyli do nich i przytulili się do Rapha. - Okej, okej, nic mi nie jest - odezwał się Raphael Przyjaciele puścili żółwia, dając mu przy okazji możliwość oddychania. - Tak się cieszę, że żyjesz - powiedział Mikey - Wierz mi, ja też - zielonooki się uśmiechnął - Chodźcie, najwyższa pora wracać do domu - tym razem Leo nawet przez myśl nie przeszło, żeby zganić brata za nieposłuszeństwo wobec siebie Wszyscy ruszyli w kierunku statku. Dopiero kiedy tam dotarli wysiłki tych ostatnich godzin dały im się we znaki. Każdy padł zmęczony na swoje miejsce. Donnie odpalił maszynę i ruszyli w drogę powrotną do domu. Tymczasem Mona wraz z córką i mężem patrzyli na start statku. - Mam nadzieję, że się jeszcze kiedyś spotkamy - powiedziała smutno Kalipha - polubiłam ich - Kiedyś na pewno - pocieszył ją Nere Mona natomiast tylko stała i patrzyła. Była bardzo wdzięczna przyjaciołom za to, co zrobili dla jej planety. ~ Epilog ~ Na Salamandrianie minął już tydzień od zakończenia inwazji. Nie zostało już po niej śladu. Wszystkie budynki zostały odbudowane, a ranni doszli do siebie i są w pełni sprawni. Postaram się nie dopuścić więcej do podobnej sytuacji. Ale jeśli kiedyś mi się to nie uda, to nie będę czekać na rozwój wydarzeń, tylko poproszę o pomoc moich przyjaciół. Oni nigdy mnie nie zawiodą. Macie na to moje słowo, słowo królowej Mona Lisy. KONIEC Jeśli chodzi o to opo to to by było na tyle. Mam nadzieję, że się podobało. Jeśli chcecie kolejne, piszcie w komentarzach, na pewno wezmę wasze zdanie pod uwagę. Naraska <3 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone